spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Homecoming Experiment
A Homecoming Experiment is the sixth episode of the first season of Time Travellers. Plot SpongeBob returns to his home in Bikini Bottom from the Doctor. But as he has returned, Patrick has some how upgraded himself, to be an experiment. Transcript *(The episode begins in the Time Vortex, a few minutes just after the events of the last episode. SpongeBob is still moved by the leaving of Richard Field and the revelation of his death in 1973. The Doctor is working at the controls of his Type 40 Tardis, then the Type 40 Tardis stops.) *SpongeBob: Where are we then? *Doctor: The one place that I think you want to go now. *SpongeBob: The moon? *Doctor: The second place. *(SpongeBob hurries outside of the Tardis. It's his bedroom, the second place he may want to be at.) *Doctor: Been around three to four days. I wanted to aim it for a time near to the day you left. *SpongeBob: So, why don't you leave me to the day after we first travelled. If we travelled through time, shouldn't getting home be the easiest part to maneuver. *Doctor: SpongeBob, I've tried this twice before you. I got lucky the last time when I arrived 12 hours from the previous night. *SpongeBob: What about the previous time, how long then? A week, a month?... *Doctor: 12 months, I destroyed that companion's family and friends. She had been gone so long to her and... I didn't care. I just wandered back in place. So, this time, no exceptions. *(He goes back inside the Tardis. Thinking about himself, he decides to let SpongeBob go and maybe touch up about that Adipose thing that he's been messing about with. SpongeBob watches the news to see Patrick on it. The story calling itself, 'Dumb Starfish turns over a new experimental leaf.' The Tardis returns and the Doctor is rushing out to become to watching the report.) *Doctor: Sorry, is that true? *SpongeBob: How should I know? *(The credits start to roll as after they finish, we are in Patrick's house. He is putting on a tie from a suit. SpongeBob opens a door to Patrick's room.) *SpongeBob: Patrick, nice TV... 'thing.' *Patrick: SpongeBob, my pal. I haven't seen you in four days. It's also TV appearance, not TV thing. *SpongeBob: Sure, thanks for correcting me. How've you been? *Patrick: Good, this experiment has made me famous and changed a part of me. *SpongeBob: For the better or the worst? *Patrick: Perhaps, you can possibly say for the better for me and the worst for you. *SpongeBob: Yeah. So.... *(The Doctor is on SpongeBob's hidden earpiece.) *The Doctor {earpiece}: Ask him who was in charge of the experiment. *SpongeBob: Who did your experiment? *Patrick: A little known company, came in the day after you left. Brain Inc. *The Doctor {earpiece}: Yes! SpongeBob! Come back to the Tardis and I'll give you the basic's on Brain Inc. *SpongeBob: SpongeBob, I've got to get going back home, alright. I'll speak to you later. *Patrick (concerned): Are you hiding something from me, SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: Don't be a douche, Patrick. *Patrick: Sure, SpongeBob. Sure. *(SpongeBob runs back inside his house to the Tardis as he opens the doors to find the interior with the Doctor working at the controls.) *Doctor: Brain Inc. Most of Bikini Bottom's medical procedures and failures. Came into power on September 23, 2003 and was HEAVILY attacked by the great 2008 crash until a unknown company brought them out. Your friend has had one of their dodgy deals. *SpongeBob: So, what? We just go in and visit them? *Doctor: Well, what do you expect by now? *SpongeBob: Yeah. *(The Doctor agrees with him in thought as he gets the Tardis up and ready. Meanwhile at the creator's room, we see him sitting in his chair. The Tardis appears in the basement of the place.) *SpongeBob: Oh, that's a little different. The basement. *Doctor: You wanted somewhere different then us just smashing through the creator's office. *SpongeBob: Well, I didn't say anything about that. *Doctor: You thought it and when you think of something in your mind, you're basically thinking of something to say. *SpongeBob: So, you can read my mind. *Doctor: Exactly. *SpongeBob: You know what I'm thinking about now? *Doctor: You're wowed by the knowlodge of me reading your mind and is trying to cover the private memories that you have. It's okay, because I really don't want to read them. There's nothing there for me to do in there. Come on. *(The Doctor and SpongeBob walk through a couple of corridors to find a huge brain with some barriers) *Doctor: Exactly what I needed to find. Wonder about your friend's new knowledge? It's just from this. *SpongeBob: Oh my God, that's what's been through us? *Doctor: Yes, *SpongeBob: What do we do now then? *Doctor: Someone's going to find us and then we do what we think to do. *SpongeBob: We bust this place out? *Doctor: Oh yes! *(Alarms go off as the building finds the two looking at the alien brain. Back at the creator's room, we see him arguing about security.) *Creator: I'll go down there myself, save them a bit of time and kill them on sight. *(15 minutes pass as he finally gets down into 'The Brain Chamber' where SpongeBob and the Doctor is.) *Doctor: Hello sir, I'm the Doctor! *Creator: I know you, yellow sponge. I have every person from this town on my database and your pink friend has been very helpful. Thanks to him, we have stock higher than anyone else has in this town. *Doctor: Always comes down to the damn money. But not all to you. *Creator: Well, we've got share with our main company, the Loft Institution Left Insulation Tower Host English, North American. *Doctor: Nice and long name. *Creator: They told me to hunt down a certain Doctor. *Doctor: But that would be me. *Creator: And I will collect my prize, soon enough once I kill- *(The creator is shot dead with an arrow in his back, in the shadows we see Patrick with the weapon of a bow and arrow.) *Doctor: Show yourself, whoever you are. *(Patrick shows his welcome self to the Doctor and SpongeBob.) *Patrick: Here I am. *SpongeBob: Well done. But how did you know to come here? *Patrick: I knew something was going on with this place, so I thought to come and have another trip back. *SpongeBob: What about this brain we have here? Do you know how to shut it off? *Patrick: It's a hologram. Surprised you actually didn't notice. *SpongeBob: Wha-? I thought-? Why didn't you tell me, Doctor? *Doctor: Because I was seeing if the creator would find out himself. Patrick? Would you like a surprise? *Patrick: Brave. But, yes. I would like a surprise. *SpongeBob: Come with us, then. *Patrick: Alright then. *(The trio go back the way the Doctor and SpongeBob came to the Tardis.) *Patrick: You're showing me a police box, that's not exciting enough for me. *Doctor: Take a look inside and then you'll change your mind. *(The Doctor opens the doors for Patrick as he changes his mind in a way.) *Doctor: It's called the Tardis, it's my ship and it's always going to be... *Patrick: Smaller on the outside than it being bigger on the inside? *Doctor: Well, that's a bit different than usual. *Patrick: Isn't everything? *Doctor: You can come along. *(The episode ends as the Doctor lets Patrick get near the controls as he gets the Tardis going for more adventures with this mysterious starfish.) Trivia *The page used to used to house the spin-off Here Comes The Sun, it was recycled when the spin-off was disbanded after an official war between users in August 2015. Category:Transcripts Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers